


C'est La Vie

by Ravens_little_game



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Bees, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_little_game/pseuds/Ravens_little_game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the cosmos a Star watches over a young boy and as the years progress the Star falls in love and falls from the cosmos to find his human. In which Dean Winchester finds and Falls in love with Castiel Novak a simple beekeeper with a lot of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est La Vie

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fanfic I do not have a beta so I apologize for any errors for they are completely my own.  
> This was inspired by to song, C'est La Mort by The Civil Wars and Hunger by Ross Copperman.

The life of a star is rather simple or at least we thought so. Our jobs are to shine upon the mortal souls below and help illuminate them through  the darkness. Occasionally a star will fall and descend upon the earth to protect and care for their beloved humans. In the ancient days of earth, we were called Gods but I never felt like one myself. I may not be a god, but I fell in love with one.

It started with tears when from far away I heard the first cry of an infant. Bellowing out into the world something tender struck within me and I found myself captivated. Time spent below was rather short compared to my existence and it seemed like no time at all had passed as this infant grew into a young man. I had seen every stumble and I had seen every act of grace, but I did not know that I had loved.

Perhaps I spent too much of my time watching over him for somewhere along the way he became aware.  Blue eyes looked up to the heavens with rain cascading down swollen eyelids and hurricanes in his chest. His mother had just told him that his dad had gone away.  Night had not fully fallen as twilight settled in, but I made sure to shine my hardest just to let him know that I was there and he was not abandoned, at least not by me.

This became a routine over his years for when the earth fell onto his shoulders he looked up at me I could hear his soft prayer like a whisper creasing skin.

__

_Hello Star, it's me again Castiel. The kids at school keep saying I'm weird for liking bees and stars, but they don't understand. Mom knows after all she's the one who told me that the stars watch over us. Wish dad was still here to tell me your names.  Well, goodnight Star._

They were all so short and sweet, but each word fueled me and burned me as I ached with his sadness. With my own prayer, I asked the cosmos to take care of him. The cosmos listened. Castiel grew above his sadness and worked to build his own sanctuary. Heavenly Honey opened September eighteenth in the year two thousand and eight. When one of his beehives died Castiel prayed once more to me telling me to watch over his bees they had worked hard and they earned some rest. He loved those bees almost as much as I loved him. His business boomed and his happiness grew as his younger brother Jimmy had another child. Now the proud uncle of two girls Heavenly Honey became a family business.

On the day of her birth he prayed to me again but I wasn’t there to hear the good news.  My falling it was quite accidental as it all started with a different prayer.  It was a prayer without words, but I could still hear him nevertheless, a longing so deep and so strong that I crashed out of my sky and into the world of man for the first time. I woke up alone unaware that I fell from the heavens only to be near my heaven. Memories danced around my mortal mind in an endless loop but muted and diluted like old film. I knew his name, but that was all I knew. Feelings, cravings, all new and overwhelming pulled me away as I wandered aimlessly through the woods being pulled by the loud roars the blazed on the road. A young lawyer found me standing there muttering with trembling lips dirt and blood covered clad in only flesh from my birth. He was kind to me as he took me to his home where his wife quickly dressed my wounds and helped me clean up. In soft tones, they asked me questions but none which I could answer.

Days passed me by and for the first time I understood that time really was fast as things blurred before me. I did not realize that the lawyer Samuel had petitioned to keep me as a ward till they could find out what had happened to me. So my life began slowly as Samuel who soon became Sam and his wife Jess took care of me and although I had no memory I found myself to be integrating well. Days turned to weeks which turned to months and as a year passed by my new family and I moved into the town we had previously out skirted. Sam liked being close to work and although Jess would miss her quiet she thought it was for the best too.

**  
**  


Three weeks later on a Monday Jess took me to a little thrift shop to help find things I might like for my room. I think she was tired of seeing only the colour blue amongst my things. Lured to a small booth by a warm smiling man and what was presumed to be his child Jess quickly dragged me away from some old planetary books I had found to try some honey. They chatted away as I stood frozen staring into the depths of the ocean that had seen one too many storms. My blood tingled with electricity as I reached out to gently tug on the soft sweater he was wearing.

“Castiel,” I said my voice soft but still held the certainty that was pouring off of me. Tilting his head to the side in confusing I could tell he was trying to figure where he knew me from but Jess just moved my hand from his arm and looked between us with small hope. Quickly she turned to Castiel and peppered him with endless questions and explanations telling my story with the ease of practice. Confusion turned to softness which in turn became sympathy as Castiel learned of my memory loss and my presumed abandonment. When Jess told him about how Sam found me frantically whispering his name Castiel looked puzzled and alarmed. Hastily he told her he had never met me and ushered her away from Claire alarmed that we might be off hinged.

That night Castiel prayed again despite knowing that his star could no longer be seen from where he was. He noticed its empty place a year ago one night when he was sitting on the porch swing. The soft cushions comforting like the warm tea in his hands. It was a long day and all he had wanted was to look at his star and relish in its light. Heartbroken by its absence he had brushed it off thinking it was normal since we were slowly moving through space. Knowing his star was out there even if he couldn’t see it Castiel told his star about the strange blonde woman and her star kissed companion.  He told his star about how he was pulled into the strange green eyes that spoke to him with words unsaid and he told his star about the constellations that graced his face. Although the woman’s tale had been odd beyond Castiel’s reasoning he felt something, an emptiness when he said he didn’t know the man. It felt like a lie as if Castiel could place every constellation on the green-eyed wonder who the blonde called “Dean”. As if a name so simple could embody this celestial being he had come across.

Fate followed me after that encounter throwing Castiel at me with every turn. When Sam sent me out to get a few things from the market Castiel collided into me quite literally as the two of us walked unassuming  into each other with tumbling baskets. Once again I fell for him only to find myself lost. Startled blue eyes apologized quickly helping me to gather my discarded things and place them back into my basket. Dashing off before I could utter a simple thanks, Castiel left me standing in the center of the aisle. Later that week when I went to search for more books on space I tripped over the library carpet and into the arms of Castiel. It was this encounter that sent Castiel to research Jess’ story.  It didn’t take him long to find the few scattered articles about the man who had been found on the side of the road. If Castiel noticed it was the same night his star went missing he didn’t admit it.

By the end of the month, Castiel had started to look forward to our encounters and within the next two months small words became conversations. He taught be things about beekeeping and how he liked to drink tea under the stars. I taught him about the stars he loved and told him about the paintings I did. I didn’t mention that they were all in blue. It all started out pretty slow and for the first time time did not pass me by as I held onto every moment with Castiel. He was my best friend and was quickly accepted by Sam and Jess. The first time Cas came over for dinner he brought us a honey apple pie with his honey baked into it. That was not what made me realize I was in love with him, but it was fairly close.

Another year flew by and Jess had her first child on the way. It was unexpected and it was wonderful to see them so happy. I told her to name the baby Astrid because she would be strong and divine. There was no way this baby could be anything but bright and beautiful like her parents. Castiel asked me to move in with him soon after the announcement and together Sam and I painted my old room into a nursery. I didn’t notice it, but Castiel smiled upon us fondly and his eye lit up in the same way as they had before. When we had finished the nursery it was Castiel who surprised us all with a glass mobile for the baby. Hanging like crystals where small bees, flowers, and stars each twinkling in the soft light of the sun. Jess loved it and I loved him.

When Mary was born Cas held my hand and I felt more alive than ever. With his head resting on my shoulder dozing softly, I whispered “I love you” with earnest happy to be alive with him. I didn’t need my old memories for the best ones I knew would all start and end with him. I could feel it within every kiss and every smile that I would never leave him and he would never leave me.  We had our bees, our brothers, and our girls. When I fell from the sky I didn’t fall from Heaven I crashed down to earth where my heaven was.

**  
**  



End file.
